tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Stepney
Stepney *'Number': 55 *'Built': 1875, rebuilt in 1912 *'Builder': Brighton Works *'Designer': William Stroudley *'Configuration': 0-6-0T Stepney, named after a district in London, is a tank engine. Bio in the Railway Series Stepney was built at Brighton Works in Brighton, England in 1875 and later rebuilt in 1912. He arrived on the Bluebell Railway on May the 17th, 1960. In 1963, Stepney came on loan to Sodor and worked briefly with Duck at Tidmouth before working on Thomas' Branch Line, during which time he caught a cricket ball in a truck while passing the Elsbridge cricket field. Towards the end of his stay he returned to Tidmouth, and on his last day double-headed the Express with Duck after The Diesel failed. In June 2008, Stepney was withdrawn from service as his boiler certificate had expired. He has since had a fast-track overhaul so that he could be back in service for the "Bluebell 50th" gala in early August 2010. However, due to his "tired condition", Stepney is only being allowed to carry out light-duties. His current boiler certificate will expire in April 2015. It is unknown if he will be given a major overhaul once he's withdrawn or wait his turn in the Sheffield Park Engine Shed. Bio in the television series Stepney was stranded on a siding in a scrapyard on the Other Railway when Rusty found him and convinced him to travel with him to the Bluebell Railway. Stepney later visited Sodor to have a change from his line, and again to help Toby and Mavis to help at the quarry. This excursion nearly ended in disaster after 'Arry and Bert tried to scrap Stepney, luckily without success, after Stepney accidentally ventured into the scrapyards. Stepney later visited for unknown reasons in one episode, apparently to help Duck again, and was later helped by Edward with the running of a new loop line. During a later visit, he was hit by a truck of sugar in an incident caused by Rosie. Persona Stepney is a bubbly, honest, cheery chap who is busting with enthusiasm. He is very eager to please and is every engine's friend. After being saved from scrap by Rusty and the Bluebell Railway, he now runs his own branch line, but loves helping out on the Fat Controller's Railway. He has an enthusiasm for learning and listening to advice, as well as keeping busy. Stepney can feel down in the dumps if he does not get enough work to do or if he does not get a good long run to stretch his wheels. Stepney is high-spirited, lively, and is keen to see fair play. He is popular amongst the engines and is always game for more work. Basis Stepney is based on the real engine of the same name, an LB&SCR A1x Class "Terrier" 0-6-0T tank locomotive. Livery Stepney was painted in the ochre locomotive livery of the LB&SCR, formally known as "Stroudley's Improved Engine Green". He is currently painted in "Bluebell Black". On January 14th, 2012, Stepney made an "only-morning" appearance in BR Lined Black with "cycling lion" crest and his BR number, 32655, for a special photographic charter. He carried the same BR Lined Black livery again on April 17th, 2012 for another photographic charter; this time though with the later "ferrett and dartboard" crest. He returned to "Bluebell Black" in time for his visit to the National Railway Museum's "Railfest" in the first week of June 2012. Appearances Trivia * Stepney's model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. * Stepney is now back under his own steam as of May 17th, 2010, which, 50 years ago, was when Stepney first came to the (then) newly-born Bluebell Railway. * Stepney's name in the French adaptation of the television series is Sylvain. * Stepney's name in the Polish adaptation of the television series is Stefcio. * In the Japanese dub, Stepney is voiced by Bin Shimada. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued; reissued in a three-pack) * Take-Along (discontinued) * TOMY/TrackMaster * Hornby * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Bandai Tecs * De Agostini * Wind-up Trains (Japan only) * Brio (discontinued) Gallery Image:Stepneydiesels.png|Stepney with the 3 Diesels File:RustytotheRescue13.png|Stepney File:RustytotheRescue32.png|Stepney in Season 4 File:ThomasandStepney6.jpg|Stepney and Duck File:ThomasandStepney9.jpg File:ThomasandStepney10.jpg|Stepney takes on water File:TrainStopsPlay4.png File:TrainStopsPlay45.png File:TrainStopsPlay14.png File:StepneyGetsLost8.png|Stepney in Season 5 Image:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo.jpg|Stepney sleeping File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo13.png|Stepney in his shed File:JamesandtheRedBalloon6.jpg|Stepney with Duck File:EdwardtheReallyUsefulEngine2.jpg|Stepney passes the windmill File:EdwardtheVeryUsefulEngine8.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial13.jpg|Stepney in Season 12 File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial22.PNG File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial36.jpg|Stepney's whistle File:StepneyTVModel.jpg Image:Stepneynameplate.png|Stepney with his nameboard File:StepneyDraytonManor.jpg|Stepney's model at Drayton Manor File:RealStepney.jpg File:Stepneyinhiscurrentlivery.jpg Merchandise Gallery File:StepneyERTL.jpg|ERTL File:WoodenRailwayStepney.jpg|Wooden Railway File:NewWoodenRailwayStepney.JPG|2003 Wooden Railway File:HornbyStepney.png|Hornby File:Take-AlongStepney.png|Take-Along File:TrackmasterStepney.jpg|TrackMaster File:TOMYStepney.jpg|TOMY File:DiAgostiniStepney.PNG|De Agostini File:BandaiTecsStepney.jpg|Bandai Tecs External links For more information, visit Stepney's page on the Bluebell Railway website. Category:Bluebell Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-6-0 Category:Real Engines Category:Tank engines